1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames and canvasses with a double hooking and fastening system, to be worn or applied on various objects, made with a soft material, cloth or leather goods, to be added to any type of clothes, fittings for clothes, furnishings and interior decoration, in an interchangeable way.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Exclusivity and personalization are some of the reasons that move a buyer of a product, whether it is an object or a article of clothing. The present invention concerns a system and related device for an easy and simple hooking of graphic representations, for example paintings and prints, made on a support of thin and soft material, for example cloth or leather goods, which can be applied, in an interchangeable way, on any kind of clothes, fittings for clothes, furnishings and interior decoration.
To make it possible for the user to make a product, for example, an article of clothing or an interior decoration object, unique, the product is endowed with something that can identify its owner. At present there are various ways to personalize clothing, fittings for clothes, objects for furnishing and interior decoration. Among these ways are embroidery, which can be used for all products and clothes, Modern embroidery equipment operates automatically with many colors. There is also silk-screen printing, suitable for small productions. There are no limitations to print dimensions and to number of colors. There is also heat transfer printing, which allows the user to make prints of very small dimensions and with a small production, not requiring use of printing systems. It is suggested for printing with full colors and precise details suitable for most clothes, embossing types of printing are required, such as special heat silk-screen operations obtained with special inks which are in a pleasant way “inflated”, being very good for knitted fabrics and shirts. There are other applications, such as patches, badges or labels, being embroidered or thermoformed and being quickly sewn on every garment piece, in any position.
However, all of the above systems show disadvantages of not being movable. As a result, interchangeability is not allowed when the image shown on the object or garment must be changed. Another disadvantage is the difficulty to personalize a product. In order to really personalize, it is necessary to use one of the above mentioned processes that often are difficult and laborious to carry out or even impossible for the final user without availability of suitable means. Another inconvenience is to be found in wearing of a printed decoration applied on cloths or leather goods after much washing, especially washing the decoration of garments.